A Jily Halloween
by GryffindorBeth
Summary: The beginning of their sixth year, James comes up with a "creative" Halloween costume that drives Lily crazy. Short, sweet one-shot in honor of their death.


**A/N: Happy Halloween, guys! This is a short little story in honor of James and Lily, and their death. Rather than writing when they were out of school, I did Sixth year, where they're both flirting with each other but not willing to admit it. I hope you all enjoy, and comments (both positive and constructive negative) are greatly appreciated :D **

"JAMES POTTER!" I shrieked. "What the BLOODY HELL do you think you're doing?!" The git was wearing my clothes. _Where the bloody hell had he gotten my clothes?! _

"What, Evans? Does this skirt make my butt look big?" Potter said, a grin painted on his face. Merlin, what a prat. He kicked his feet up onto the sofa and placed his hands behind his head.

"Well, Potter, it's not your color, first of all," Marlene McKinnon said, walking into the Common Room behind me. "That particular shade of maroon looks best with our dear Lily's gorgeous green eyes and flaming red hair." I blushed at her comment, twisting a lock of my hair around my ring finger.

"Second off, yes, it does make your ass seem huge, and that shirt makes you look more flat-chested than ever, Prongs," Sirius Black said, entering the Common Room as well.

Last lessons had just ended, so most of the sixth years like Marlene, Sirius, and I were just getting back to our dorms to get ready for the feast. I guess Potter didn't have a class in the last slot, or maybe he skipped it because at lunch he was wearing clothes typical to the male gender. Now, however, here we were with him in my favorite plaid skirt (not anymore, mind you. I wasn't touching anything that went around James Potter's waist) and a white polo shirt. Wait a second... THE CREEP! He's got my pink bra on? How the bloody hell did he get my freaking bra?

"POTTER IS THAT MY BRA?" I yelled. His smirk just got bigger.

"'Course it is. How can I be you for Halloween without it?" he said. Marlene had to hold me back.

"Fucking hell, Potter, is nothing sacred to you? Merlin, I can't even _stand _you, and you decide to get my _personal items_ -my _favorite_ skirt, my _bra_ - and wear them as a costume? That is not right."

"Evans, calm down. I just made a copy of the items, I didn't _actually_ take them. I'm not _that_ dense," Potter said, sitting up.

"You sure?" I asked. "I'm not. You are pretty dense."

"Ouch, that's harsh."

"Mate, I think you deserve it," said Remus Lupin, coming down from the boys' dorm steps. He looked rather weak; he must have just gotten out of the hospital wing, the poor soul. That boy was always sick; I felt so bad for him.

"Wait, Remus, you were here the _whole time_ and you didn't stop him?" Marlene pointed out.

"Honestly, when James puts his mind to something, especially something to do with Lily, there's no changing it no matter how hard I try," Remus said. "And believe me, Lily, I told him you wouldn't like it."

"I'm sure you did Remus," I said, shaking my head. "It's fine. Not your fault Potter's a git." Remus smiled. As we all settled among the chairs in front of the fire, Peter walked into the Common Room. He took one look at James and laughed.

"How've you not killed him yet, Lily?" Peter asked.

"Believe me, I'm asking myself the same question," I responded, sounding more bitter than I meant. Oh well. Maybe I could shame Potter into changing. Then again, it _is_ Potter, so probably not.

"Evans knows that if she's kills me she can't marry me, so that's what's keeping her sane," James said, winking at me. I grimaced.

"Only in your dreams am _I_ marrying _you,_ James Potter," I said.

"What sweet dreams those are, Evans..." James said, an innocent, blissful look crossing his face, like he was a old man remembering his youth. I rolled my eyes.

"Is that when you wake up -" Sirius started to say, but (thank Merlin) Marlene cut him off.

"DON'T even finish that statement, Sirius," she said, putting her hand up. "Stop it right there. What James does with his goolies does not need to be announced to the entire Common Room." Sirius just gave her a goofy grin.

Peter glanced at his watch. "The feast should be starting soon," he said.

"We've got another twenty minutes..." I said. "Why go down early?"

"Too true, Evans," James said, relaxing back again.

* * *

><p>"Are you seriously wearing that down?" I asked just before we were about to leave. A few other students would be wearing costumes, but, while I was wearing some Halloween gear, most people would be in uniform still, or something casual.<p>

"Of course I am, Evans," James said. "Don't you know me?"

"Right. You love to make a fool of yourself. I forgot."

"How could you forget me?"

"You seriously can't wear that down there," I said a few minutes later.

"Why not?"

"Because It looks like you're wearing my clothes."

"Well, I _am..._"

"I thought they just _looked_ like my clothes..."

"Well..."

"What did you take, Potter?"

"I didn't take it.." he said defensively.

"Take what?"

"Marlene gave it to me when I told her my idea."

"_Gave you what?_"

James didn't reply right away. I could tell by his blush what it was, though.

"MARLENE MCKINNON, DID YOU GIVE POTTER MY BRA? WHAT THE HELL?" I yelled, turning to her.

"He wanted something legit of yours to wear; I figured that would work."

"AND YOU TOOK IT?" I said, turning back to James.

"Er... Yeah. Should I not have?"

I just shook my head and left.


End file.
